objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Yokai's TQOSE Episode 3: Loser Over the Wall
In TWOday's episode, The Qualifying Object Show Elimination Gang goes to face off... SWIMMING!!! Meanwhile, the recommendations are farting around in Weegee's Mansion Contestants Pyon Pyon Fever! Grand Spahk.png|Spahk PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde Tsareena.png|Tsareena Monica.png|Monica JORKY FULLER.PNG|Jorky Toothbrush (Object Connects).png|Toothbrush CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy Wheely Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Wheely Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper NOO ICON.PNG|GR18ER Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball Taco Body Front copy.png|Taco OOF.png|Oof Noob Head Frost 2018.png|Frost Majikal.png|Majikal Daisy2017.png|Daisy Yosafire 0.3.gif|Yosafire Gamey BFB.png|Gamey IHHOS Dabbing.png|IHHOS THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Dancing Eggman GAWTA GU FAZT! BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|Knaxles Burrbo.png|Burrbo Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Crate BFB.png|Crate Darby.png|Darby Wonky.png|Wonky VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|Vanellope Mountainy pose.png|Mountainy CO Pink New Body.svg|Overrated Color Syringe by Charlotte.png|Syringe Duhstorta.png|Duhstort Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Tweeny Pose.png|Tweeny Minecraftian pose.png|Minecraftian Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|A Pic of Lightbulb Asking 4 Pizza 6-Ball Pose.png|6-Ball Rqpunzelpose.png|Rapunzel Eraser roboty pose.png|Eraser Roboty Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean (42th) Recommendations OCTOEIGHT.png|Octoblock Whoppie Cousin- The Prankster.png|Whoopee Cushion Mine Fruit.png|Mine Plant Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|Freeze Ray MUTANT DOGE.PNG|Mutant Doge "Dog" Vivienne.png|Vivienne Princess Ivy evil.png|Princess Ivy MOTO BUG.png|Moto Bug Green Chuchu.png|Green Chuchu TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|TRIGGERED FOUR Cuatro.png|El Fantasma De La Pregunta Wheely5thdoctor.jpg|Wheeliumthe2nd GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|REALLY ANGRY MONKEY MAD TWO.PNG|SALTY! DAB ON EM HATAS.png|Dabbing Sig Solar Tomato.png|Solar Tomato METALL ARMY!.png|Real Bad Shot Metall WUNSIE IF HE WAS IN MAPLESTORY.PNG|MapleStory One Jumpscare Zee(m)p.PNG|Jumpscare Zee(m)p General Character 2007 reg.png|General Car Insurance J82.png|J82 Dual Sword Medusa.PNG|Three Goblets Blue Monster 4W HECK I'M DYIN' FROM D4 FI4H AND I C4N'T H4NDLE IT!.PNG|BURNING JIGSAW! oh my heckin gosh what has happened.png|Zuer & Zrei (All image credits go to Saranctha.) The Latest Cool Dawg to Ever Date.PNG|The Latest Cool Dawg To Ever Date (or Eightwo) Kruddy Chacha.png|Kruddy Chacha MEAN SEAN.PNG Daguys.PNG|Guys in Original TQOSE because why not kiddo Byte.png|Byte BeyBlade Metal So.png|NOT Beyblade Bauer.png|Bauer ONE YOUR FACE IS SO MAPLESTOOOOORY.PNG|Funny Faces in One Character Crafters Ohno-sharedassets2.assets-147.png|Arts & Crafters WOAH A DIY TOY!.PNG|Actual Leak Confirme THAT FACE THOU WOLOLOL.PNG|Triangle Laclale proficon.png|Teen Titans Fan aka Laclale (i added her due to her obsession with Teen Titans) Forky.PNG|Forky Spoon, or Fork.PNG|Forky no really is he.PNG|Forky Forky Fork Pose.png|Fork WHEN YOU REALIZE YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER IS NOT GOING TO BE IN A GAME.PNG|Dr. Octoblockaganapus Spikey Mikey the Mace Penguin.png|Spikey Mikey Why Didn't I wait? *Mr. Yokai: Well, I'm impatient. Anyways Eraser Roboty is eliminated *Eraser Roboty: n00000000000000! (gets used to erase a very, very dirty ink splot) *Mr. Yokai: Why didn't I wait... MEANWHILE, AT WEEGEE'S MANSION *MapleStory One: wuv MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Mine Plant: Vou're vay too vierd to be loved! *Zuer: Ame ere! *Funny Faces in One Character: You don't English, Zuer! And Zrei! *Kruddy Chacha: KRUDDY CHACHA! *Real Bad Shot Metall: OH MY GOSH SOMEBODY ROLL THE HYPE TRAIN TO THE BRAND NEW TOY STORY 4 CONFIRMED NOT CLICKBAIT SPORK AS A TOY SAVING BO- *MotoBug: We don't want to hear your clickbait, REALLY Bad Shot Metall. Or should I say, FAKE NEWS! *Real Bad Shot Metall: DOES THIS LOOK REAL TO YOU I THINK IT DOES! *MotoBug: Nah, it's just my company seems to rip off Toy Story and think sporks are toys! *Octoblock: OCTOBLOCK, FART! ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT FART! (farts a whole ton of gas) WHATEVER, THE CHALLENGE *Mr. Yokai: The challenge is to jump over that wall. *Darby: Piece of CAKE. *Mr. Yokai: And swim to the other side while bad disasters strike! *Darby: ...rock cake. Piece of Rock Cake. Really hard. Or should I say, BEDRock Cake? *Mr. Yokai; READY? GO! *Spahk: EASY AS A PIECE OF CAKE! (jumps over the wall) *(everybody jumps over the wall except Crate and Mountainy because they're too fat) *Crate: Om! We can't jump over! *Mountainy: SAD! (starts crying a flood) *Monica: OH NO! I'M A FIRE BEAST AND I AM VULNERABLE TO WATER! (dead) *Wonky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (dead) *Spahk's Team: 21/22 *Knaxles' Team: 19/20 (Wonky's candles extinguished! Ruined!) *(frost also dies) *Spahk's Team: 20/22 *Tweeny: IDIOTS CAN'T SWIM! *Burrbo: Neither can you! Noooooooooooooooo! *Knaxles' Team: 17/20 (burrbo and tweeny drowned together) *ONE MINUTE LATER *Jorky: JORKY HAZ SURVIVED THIS DIZAZTERS! *Minecraftian: Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof! Gotta get woof! Oof! Oof! Oof! (dies) *Knaxles' Team: 16/20 *NOTHER MINUTE LATER *Vanellope: Hey, Mockiwi! How's swimming! *Mockiwi: Mock. *Overrated Color: Yeah! I'm strapped onto him and he can atleast swim! *Pillow: According to Pikipedia, "Mockiwi cannot swim and will drown if they fall into water." *Mockiwi: (fart noise made as him and overrated color drowns) *Vanellope: NOooooooooooooooo (gets hit by a meteor) *Knaxles' Team: 13/20 Category:Blog posts